


Artemis' Daughters

by viciouswishes



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara believes in the powers of the gods and ceremonies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artemis' Daughters

In the Tweleve Colonies, girl children were dedicated to Artemis, goddess of the hunt and of virgins. Kara had been dedicated to the goddess when she was too young to remember. But she always appreciated the dichotomy. She'd worn a tiny dress passed through generations of Thrace women. Her mother had insisted that when Kara had a daughter of her own, she'd use it.

When she came back to Caprica, Kara left the dress behind with her paint and everything else from her other life. She'd been a soldier. That was before she'd met Anders, before she had turned in her command.

As she looks at her own daughter - bandage on her forehead - Kara wishes she had the dress. She wonders if this accident wouldn't have happened if Kacie had been under Artemis' watchful eye.

Of course, none of this would've happened if she'd been under Kara's supervision.


End file.
